Connecting elements are suitable for bridging several bone-anchoring elements, which are implanted in the bone, particularly in the region of the spinal column, that is, for bridging pedicle screws. They have been known for a long time. However, such elements are always relatively rigid longitudinal supports, which must be bent with special measures in order to adapt them to the configuration required anatomically or clinically.
The WO 02/085217 discloses a connecting element, which, instead of a single longitudinal support, consists of a plurality of elastic wires (rod bundles), lying loosely next to one another. The danger that the individual wires may cross, which would lead to unstable connections, is a disadvantage of this known device.
The invention is to provide a remedy here. It is an object of the invention to provide a connecting element, which has a greater elasticity during the implantation, so that it can be shaped reversibly, and which can be reinforced after it is fixed in the bone-anchoring elements (such as pedicle screws).